An Ancient Race Revealed
It is the afternoon in Soul Society and Shino is walking in some woods. " How nice a simple autumn's afternoon with a slight breeze." In a second Shino sense a highly powerful Spiritual Pressure coming toward her. Aki had come to the Soul-Society to look for some plants that could help her cure Ray of a sickness but when she passed a tree, she found herself looking right into Shino's face. "Hello." Aki said smiling. Shino starts to smile. " How nice a Shinigami I have seen one is a long time that was so nice and pretty." " I am Shino Terasawa and I wish I could talk more but I need to get back to my mission." Shino starts to walk away. "Oh well that's fine and all but have you seen a small brown plant by any chance have you?" Aki asked with wonder and hope. Shino looked pluzzed. A small brown plant yes I think I did, but I won't tell you where I saw it." Shino stopped walking and faced Aki. Aki looked at her then glared,"WHERE IS IT?!" Aki yelled as she drew her sword. Shino points her right index finger at Aki. " You need to calm down I was only messing with you, but now that you drew your Zanpakuto at me you need be taught some manners my friend." A purple blast of spirit enrgy is shot at Aki. Aki was able to deflect it with her hand then she shunpo'd out of view. You cannot get away from my '''Seinarukousen': (Sacred Beam).'' pointing her finger at Aki again. "My Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam) is not a Cero, but a ability of my species so don't take it so lightly." The blast is getting close to Aki. Aki deflected the blast then went in for a close attack by shunpo. Shino makes a barrier that Aki's blade hit its. "You think you can take a Kosumosukihaku cause if you think..." The barrier is broken and Shino's left arm is slashed. "Don't mess with me, have you seen that flower or not?!" Aki growled as she glared at her. Shino jumps back. " You cut me how rude." Drawing her nodachi zanpakuto from her back." Even we Kosumosukihaku have zanpakuto, Purify 'Tenraihime' (Divine Princess)." The blade of Shino's Zanpakuto glows with a beautiful purple light." Now Amenoreiki: (Celestial Aura)" the blade's glow increases to where the blade has an aura of purple light around it. Shino swings it over her arm and the wound is closed. " Don't know what a Kosumosukihaku is we are immortal." Pointing her blade at Aki. '' We don't age or require food, water, air or even sleep to survive so how can you fight against me?" "Calm down and I might answer your question." Shino is smiling.'' "Do not mess around with me, My name is Aki Katsu and I do have the power to end your life even if it is immortal but for now I do not have the time to fight you." Aki said as she withdrew her sword. " I can get a bit carried away the reason I didn't tell you is that the area is being plaque with Gillian class Menos." " I was just seeing if you were strong enough to take on 44 of them cuase thats how many there are." " If you want help I will be beyond happy to help you." Aki sighed as she shunpo'd and in one flash came back with blood all over her body,"Well that was a waste of time, now tell me!!" Aki yelled growling at her. Shino seals her Zanpakuto. " I figured you were strong and my guess was right." Shino starts to walk. " Not far from where those Gillian were is a small lake, that is where the plant you asks for grows or at least one thats matches you description." " Though there is an Arrancar there and now that you killed his Gillian Menos guards he will be looking for a fight." "I don't really care, time is running out and I need that flower now." Aki said as she shunpo'd quickly away from her. " Fool!" Shino trys to check up with Aki with Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement). Shino in panting. " You don't...understand... that...arrancar is stronger than... a captain-level... Shinigami." Shino is barley keeping up and is till panting." You should...let..me go my species...Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) makes no sound and I can get the flower for..you." Shino is falling back. Aki stopped and looked back,"Look I'm giving you one shot trust me I'm more powerful than any arrancar even an Espada level but for right now I don't have the time to sneak around so fine." Aki said as she went towards Shino and looked at her. Shino stopped to catch her breathe and used Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) to get the flower after which shows it to Aki only its not the right one." Oh, sorry I thought this was the one, but I do have the real kind you can have it for a small request." Aki growled as her hands were trembeling with anger on her sword as she looked at her,"What?" Aki said menceingly. Shino is not happy by Aki's rude reponse. "Well, if are going to be so mean about it that I guess you don't deserve it not." Shino crushes the plant in her left hand. "My friend gave me that plant and I don't have to give it to you." Now I know that plant is often found and made for medical reason, using my Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) abilities I can heal your friend." " IF you don't attack." Aki growled as tears started coming down her face and she stopped trembeling,"Fine, just please." Aki said sobbing. Shino puts away her sword. " No need for tears so shall we go?" Shino starts to walk toward Ray is at." Oh, after I do you this favor for you owe me." Ray felt a new energy then looked behind,"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ray roared at her. "Wait its okay she's with me." Aki came in running as she grabbed baby Ryu from his father and held him tight,"Don't worry, mommy will save you Ryu." Shino is smiling. "Now I need all you out I will not have my species Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) abilities releaved to strangers." Ray grabbed her and looked at her with the eyes of a lion looking to kill,"I do not care about your abilities, all i need is my son to be saved please." Ray said as he let her go. I will not leave my baby alone." Aki said as she held her baby close to her. Shino sighs.Your lucky cause at this state that plant only would have made his passing easier. "Fine, yall can stay just don't tell anyone what you see." Shino puts her hand over Ryu and and a white light is shined on me, but nothing happens." Damn, if the sickeness is at this stage, even my Juryokupawaa (''Mystical Power) abilities cannot do much." Shino stops shining her light on him and faces Aki and Ray.'' There are two options left now one I give him my immortality at the cost of my own life, he will never grow up but will live on until he is killed." "The second option is my species can create raw Reishi (Spirit Particles) if I create some inside of your baby it may overwhelm the pathogen." Shino crosses her arms. "Though the changes of it working are about 60% and if it fails the exporsure to such raw and powerful Reiryoku (Spirit Particles) can kill your bady." Now choose option one a baby that never grows up, or option two a change of your baby dying, but choose now any longer and the pathogen will kill him cause this is poison, but a virus." Aki looked at Ryu and had tears pouring down her face as she held him tightly,"If it can save my baby then please do it." Aki said sobbing. Ray held them both as he started to have tears as well and his heart was starting to break as he looked at Shino and nodded. "I told you to choose I will not be responible for this child's life your the parnets so act like the them damn how hard is it?!" " I will repeat your options my eternal life though he will be a baby forever or me using an ability with a less than 60% working!" Secretly Shino already start to create Reishi (Spirit Particles) inside of Ryu and that it was working the pathogen was being destroyed. Shino was making them choose as test to test their resolve. '' Hurry, he's got maybe twenty mins left!" "Say which exact method you want now just saying if it can save my baby is not specific enough you most say the words correctly, HURRY!"'' "Use your ability that has a 60% chance, trust us our son is very difereant from any other normal human baby." Aki said with confidence. Before Shino even said anything he had stop crying and when to sleep. " I had already started to use it on him I just wanted to see if you had trust in others and would risk death rather than just take one life for another." You see when you stop thinking for yourselfs it comes and bites you on the ass." Shino starts to leave. " I see you learned something today." Shino is gone.